What are they doing?
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Medic over-hears something strange; they sound sexual, and appear to be coming from Heavy's room, with...Scout in there. Just...what the heck are those two doing in there?


_**1. found this unfinished in my docs**_

_**2. wanted a break from writing lots and lots of chapters**_

_**3. wynaut**_

_**its crappy and old i know im sorry**_

* * *

'A-ahhh...ha-harder man...awww...mmmmm...'

'You like?'

'Y-yeah... Higher! Ahhhh...'

'Heh, Scout so tiny~'

'S-shut u- ah-ahh!'

'You bite pillow now? Such tiny leetle baby man.'

'Ngh...ahhh! M-man that's so nice...'

'Mmmm...'

'Fa-fasta', man! A-ahh!'

'You need to calm down!'

'Come on, man!'

More yelp's that turned into long moans were heard, echoing from the bears room, past the closed door, and into the dark and cold hallway. Luckily, it was late, meaning that most of the classes were tucked up in their warm beds. All expect for one.

Medic was just walking past the bears room to get to his Medical bay - which was at the other side of the base - when he picked up on the moans, immediately placing the Boston bunny into the scene. But what was he doing in the Heavy's room? And was he there, too? With him...? Speaking to him? When he heard Scouts moans die down, he swore he could hear the soft talk of the Russian a bit before another yelp turned into a moan from the bunny - were they doing what he thought they were...?

'Ahhh! F-fuck, soften up, man!'

'I thought baby man like hard?'

'It's startin' ta h-hurt a little, now...'

'It vorking, then. Pain vill go avay soon.'

'It be-bett-ahhhhh! Mmmmm...'

They were doing something. Medic knew it. In fact, it was hard to miss; the sounds they were making were evidence enough to prove that his hypotheses was right, as well as the imagination the noises sparked in his head. And he wasn't getting quite arou-

'H-Heavy, ahh!'

'Stop being baby man and take like big man!'

''A can't, man!'

'Tch! Such baby man.'

'Aaaaaah...'

A sudden rage filled in the bottom of the Germans stomach, clearing the other thoughts of his hormones. His ungloved hands balled to knuckles, knuckles so tight they turned white. Steam was practically rolling from his ears, much like a steam train. He could feel his cheeks heating up just at the thought of it thanks to the sudden anger, and his perfect teeth gritted as the noises floated around his head, laughing at him; mocking him; making him wish he was in Scouts place. He had to somehow put a stop to it. They were doing something, and Medic just didn't like the simple fact that the Russian bear was doing something to the bunny and not to him.

Power was suddenly in his wake as he marched over to the wooden door. In a swift action, Medic lifted his right foot and booted open the already un-locked door. The rusty hinges giving out a pained cry as the door collided with the whitewashed wall with a harsh bang. The two on the bed screamed as their heads snapped to where the closed-door had been, their eyes as wide as two perfect pancakes. As Medic slowly calmed down thanks to heavy pants and puffs, he finally glared at the two, who just continued to stare back.

They weren't doing what Medic had pin-pointed them to doing.

Heavy was sat on the boys arse, yes, but he was still fully clothed - minus his weapons belt, boats and gloves - while Scout laid belly first on the bed with his shirt off but still clothed on the bottom half - all of which laid sprawled in front of the almost hanging door. Heavy's paws were resting on the boys back, one on his hip while the other was on the small of his back.

'...Is leetle Doktor alright?' Heavy slowly asked as the time marched on, not daring to move an inch. All the German did was stare at him. Scout just sighed, rolling his eyes and gently banging his head back on to the pillow. Medics rage left him in an instant, which was slowly being replaced by embarrassment, and he could feel his cheeks heating up more than before. His hands retreated to behind his back, and he tipped on to the balls of his feet, mirroring that of a small shy child.

'Um, j-ja...' He spluttered with a shaky voice, his eyes averting to everywhere in the room but the two people on the bed. 'Just...vondered v-vhat you vere doing...'

'I give baby man massage!'

'It weren't what you were thinkin' of, Doc...' Scouts muffled voice was heard from the pillow, his eyes looking straight ahead, slowly drooping to a close. Medic finally connected his eyes to the bear, a small smile forcing its way over his red cheeks. He gave a small nod before he shuffled back through the door, his hand crawling for the knob before latching on to it and pulling the door closed (which was nearly hanging off thanks to the mans actions).

The German dove left with a red face and butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Biting his lip, he hurried off, his light steps echoing down the hallway.

Heavy continued to stare at the door, his head slowly tilting to the left in confusion. Scout, meanwhile, had his eyes closed, his breathing slow and steady. Snapping out of the sudden daze, the bear slowly looked down to the bunny's body. 'Baby man?' All he got as a response was a small mumble, and he gently shifted about before turning his head to the right side. Raising a brow, Heavy just smiled. He patted his bare back before slowly swinging off him, then grabbed the edge of the cover and swung it over his limp body. The boy mumbled and shifted again, but didn't wake up. The bear just chuckled lightly again before making his leave, switching the lights off.

He was sure Scout would sleep tonight.


End file.
